Un nouvel arrivant
by Mar06Bella
Summary: Bella Swan est la Cheerleader de son lycée, super populaire, une famille aimante, un frère complètement dingue, des amis géniaux ; Mais l'arrivé de Mr. Edward Cullen et sa famille totalement barge va tout chambouler ! Fic' humoristique et plein de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes...elle n'a pas fini les deux premières et elle en commence déjà une troisième mais bon je n'ai plus l'inspiration pour les deux autres fictions donc j'ai préféré les supprimé et en commencé une autre qui ait toute fraîche dans ma tête...Enfin bref assez de blabla place à la lecture ! ^^

Résumé :

Bella chef des cheerleaders de son lycée à une petite vie parfaite, une famille aimante, un grand frère un peu dingue, des ami(e)s géniaux mais tout son petit monde se voit chamboulé quand Edward-Je-Me-La-Pete-Cullen arrive en ville, devient son voisin et en amenant avec lui sa famille encore plus disjoncté que celle de notre héroïne.

Prologue :

Encore un de ces matins où je n'ai qu'une seule envie...resté au lit ! Mais franchement si je retrouve celui qui a inventé l'école, je le jure devant Dieu (enfin si il existe) que je lui fais sa peau et pareil pour le créateur des radios-réveils _(N/A: T'inquiète Bella comme on te comprend =p)_ ! Mais bon j'ai beau me plaindre c'est toujours mieux que les réveils à la Emmett...Mon stupide quoi que adorable grand frère adore plus que tout me réveillé en chantant et foutant le bordel jusqu'à ce que je sorte du lit et lui hurle d'arrêté...bon ok d'accord sa ne la jamais arrêté pour autant, à côté de ce grizzli on dirait que je suis un petit chaton enragé.

-Bellaaaa ! Rééveillle toiii, oh oui rééveille toiii, le soleil vient de se levé tu va passé une mauvaise journé avec ton graaadn frèère Adorré !

-Putain Emmett ! Dégage de ma chambre ! Sinon je te jure que j'appelle Rose et qu'elle te bote le cul..., _essaye-je de le menacé mais sans succès._

-Hahaha ! Avant que Rose ne me bote le cul il faudrait qu'elle ne soit pas coincé contre le mur en sentant que..._rigolait-il avec son rire narquois._

Je plaquais mes mains sur les oreilles et fis celle qui n'entendait rien en parlant en même temps.

-Je ne peux pas t'entendreuh, je ne peut pas t'entrendreuh, lalalala !

Réaction de gamine diriez-vous ? Oui ! Et fière de l'être.

Malgré mes mains et mon chant ridicule, je l'entendais toujours, vous savez comme si c'était une chaîne hifi, tu tu peux augmenté le sons même si se dernier paraît être au maximum.

Je prenais de quoi m'habiller et parti directement à la salle de bain sans demandé mon reste.

L'eau chaude me faisait énormément de bien mais je n'arrivais tous de même pas à me sentir réveillé et encore moins dans mon assiette, je sentais que quelque chose de nouveau allé se produire mais je n'y fis pas attention plus que cela et pourtant j'aurais dû, oh oui j'aurais dû sa aurait évité de me retrouvé dans cette galère...

J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous donne envie alors si c'est le cas laissé moi une review ! Et puis j'accepte les bonnes comme les mauvais critiques car ce n'est que comme cela qu'on apprend de ces erreurs et ce que je veux c'est surtout vous donné du plaisir à lire ^^

A bientôt bise Mar06Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ^^,**

**Je suis désolé si je vous fait une fausse joie mais ce n'était pas le bon chapitre donc j'ai été de supprimé l'ancien pour remettre celui corrigé encore désolé :'( Je remercie toutes les nouvelles revieweuses ! Sa me touche énormément que vous aimiez ma fic' vous pouvez pas savoir combien c'est bon de sentir qu'on écrit pas pour rien bon assez de blabla place au nouveau ancien chapitre mdrr, on ce retrouve en bas.**

_**  
><strong>__**Chapitre 1 : Comment haïr quelqu'un en 2 secondes : Leçon numéro 1**_****

**C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel à côté ?  
>Y'en a qui voudraient bosser tranquille ici, mais comment veux-tu que j'apprenne la partition que m'a donné Murielle s'ils n'arrêtent pas ! Non mais oh !<br>Je te jure, y'en a un qui va avoir de sacrés problèmes ce soir, ça va jaser... Ça fait combien de temps ? Trois heures, maintenant, non ? Comment ils font pour ne pas être épuisés ?**

**- Emmett ! M'emportai-je, c'est bon, vous allez arrêter ce bordel oui ou merde ! J'essaye de jouer !  
>- Je te dis merde dans ce cas là alors ! l'entendis-je crier.<strong>

**Je sortis furieuse et me jetai contre sa porte mais je n'avais pas prévu que mon frère allait ouvrir cette même porte au même moment...**

**- EMMETT ! Mais t'es un abruti ou quoi ?  
>- T'avais qu'à pas te retrouver derrière ! Et merde, j'ai pas à me justifier ! dit-il en s'écartant quand même. Qu'est-ce tu voulais, au fait ?<strong>

**Ah mais non, je n'entrerai pas dans sa chambre, c'est hors de question ! Non merci, avec l'odeur de transpiration et tout c'est juste BEURK ! Je préfère encore rester dehors ; Et plus je suis loin de Machin-Chose, mieux je me porte.**

**- Je voudrais que toi et l'autre abruti fassiez un peu moins de bruit, et si possible plus du tout ! OK, vous jouez aux jeux vidéo, OK, il te bat ou l'inverse mais au moins respectez un peu autrui non ? Je bosse moi !  
>- Oh pauvre petite Swan, répliqua l'autre alias Le-Con ou encore Edward Cullen, tu voudrais qu'on fasse moins de bruit pour que tu puisses jouer à la Barbie tranquillement ?<br>- Désolée de te décevoir, Cullen, je ne suis plus une gamine, MOI, rétorquai-je avec un sourire ironique.  
>- Tu veux dire quoi par là, Isabella ?<strong>

**Il me regardai d'un regard haineux, j'aurais pu avoir peur si la nouvelle que j'allais dévoiler n'était pas tellement drôle.**

**FLASHBACK :  
><strong>**  
>Au lycée, on m'avait prévenue que des nouveaux élèves allaient arriver. Personnellement, je m'en fichais royalement comme de ma première petite culotte ; Mais ça c'était avant que je le ("LE" A METTRE EN ITALIQUE) voie.<br>Il était dans la même classe que moi, mais je ne le remarquai que lorsqu'il me demanda quel était le programme de cette année pour vérifier s'il était en avance ou en retard. Bien sûr, il était en avance ; Cela ne m'étonna même pas. J'adorais déjà sa voix toute velours et douce comme du miel. Évidemment, dès que cette salope de Tanya l'avait vu, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un beau mec ; Elle sauta directement dessus. Normal en même temps, quand on sait que aucun mec ne lui résistait et qu'elle les avaient tous... Bon, disons plus de la moitié dans son lit, lui non plus ne ferait pas exception à la règle.**

**- Salut beau gosse ! Roucoula-t-elle, ses sbires gloussant derrière.  
>- On se connaît ? Lui demanda Machin.<br>- Non, mais j'ai hâte ! Répondit-elle avec son sourire aguichant qui me donnait la gerbe.  
>- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite. Les petites de ton genre, ça ne m'intéresse pas... Enfin peut-être dans mon pieu, mais bon, je pense pas que le passage en vaille la peine.<br>- Tu sais au moins combien j'ai d'expérience sur ce sujet mon poussin ?  
>- Bah. Tu dois avoir... Quoi ? 17 ans ? Donc 1 an ou 2 si t'es vraiment comme tu le dis non ? Bref, tu me laisses tranquille et je suis pas ton poussin. Sale pouf... grommela-t-il.<strong>

**J'étais estomaquée qu'il repousse les avances de Tanya. Nous explosâmes tous de rire à la vision du visage de la blonde siliconée devant nous, tous se représentait par l'horreur de la situation, de tristesse et de déception mais elle était surtout choquée qu'il lui ait refusé son corps, c'était trop tordant.  
>Je retournai dans ma contemplation de cet Apollon. Son dos était musclé, chacun de ses mouvements faisait mouvoir ses muscles dorsaux, ses cheveux châtain qui prenaient une certaine teinte au reflet du soleil : On aurait dit du bronze pur. Ils semblaient tellement doux qu'on avait envie de passer ses doigts à l'intérieur. Ses longs doigts qui me faisaient penser à ceux d'un pianiste... Mais un mec dans son genre ne devait sûrement pas en jouer, au vu sa beauté cela devait être le playboy en tous genres, pleins de potes, une famille aimante sans problème, cigarette, et tous les clichés habituels...<br>Je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon inventaire que déjà une petite chose brune et mignonne tapait comme une dingue contre la fenêtre avec des yeux de chien auxquels aucun de nous ne résista. Cullen, à ce que j'appris par ma voisine de table se leva pour aller la voir avec un air exaspéré sur le visage.**

**- Qu'est-ce tu veux Alice ? Tu vois pas que je suis en cours là ? T'es vraiment obligée de me suivre comme un petit chien ? lui demanda-t-il, énervé.**

**Alors comme ça la naine s'appelait Alice ; Elle devait être une proche d'Edward. Ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux, sa cousine peut-être...?**

**- Je ne te suis pas comme un chien, j'ai pas que ça à faire mais Maman m'a dit de te donner ton petit déj' et de te rapporter Snoopy parce que tu aurais peur de te retrouver sans lui dans ce grand lycée. Elle voulait pas que tu te fasses pipi dessus devant tous ces grands...  
><strong>**  
>Elle lui avait dit cela avec un gros sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux, je me doutais que c'était pour l'amour de son frère mais je me demandais pourquoi il avait besoin de ces... choses, car il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de normal - pour ce que j'en avais vu - et pas un attardé... Surtout que quelqu'un avec un problème mental n'aurait sûrement pas réagi comme ça devant Tanya et ses sbires.<strong>

**Oh, non, ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je viens de voir ce que je crois à voir vu ? Si ça, c'est pas un biberon et un doudou avec la forme de Snoopy...!**

**- ALICE ! Mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi cette merde ? s'écria-t-il.  
>- Bah, c'est pour toi mon grand frère d'amour ! Tiens, tu ne les prends pas, Eddychounet ?<strong>

**Je n'en pouvais plus ! Juste à voir la tête de ce "Eddychounet", c'est trop trop marrant. Je regardai ensuite Alice, et dès que nos regards se croisèrent, elle explosa de rire elle aussi jusqu'à ce que Eddychounet lui lance à la figure le biberon et Snoopy.  
>Le prof, qui lui aussi ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire nous ordonna de sortir de sa salle pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.<br>Je recommençai à marcher à peu près normalement dans les couloirs avec mes amis qui eux aussi n'en pouvaient plus. Je ne sentis pas sa présence derrière moi.**

**- Alors tu t'es bien marrée à ce que je vois ? Souffla t-il dans mon oreille.**

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

**Je rigolai toute seule comme une banane dans la chambre de mon frère avec un Edward complètement à côté de la plaque. Que je me fiche de lui ouvertement et un Emmett très désorienté me rendait morte de rire.**

**- Bon, Bella, tu expliques pourquoi tu es k.o de rire sur le pas de ma chambre ou je m'énerve ?**

**Le regard d'Edward aurait dû me dissuader mais je n'en fis qu'à ma tête ; comme ****sa** **petite soeur lui avait préparé.  
>C'était trop drôle.<br>Même le prof n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Expliquais- je toujours en rigolant.**

**Je crois que j'aurais dû me la fermé car la minute d'après Emmett était plié en quatre alors que Edward me regardais avec un air menaçant et c'est à ce moment là que je décidais enfin à sauver ma peau, je commençais à courir dans toute la maison.**

**-Mais euh EDWARD ! T'as pas d'humour ou quoi ? EMMETTTT !**

**Bien sûr doué comme je suis je me pris le pied dans l'armoire.  
>-Aïe ! Mais c'est qui le putain de con qui as mis cette ARMOIR ici ? Putain !<br>-Bah le dit putain de con c'est moi ton père qui à placé cette armoire ici...**

**Oups...je suis dans la merde...**

**Laissé des reviews s'il vous plaît sa redonne du punch de savoir que l'histoire est apprécier :D à Bientôt les gens ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, ^^

Re-bonjour ! Après tant de semaines à (ne pas ^^) me creuser la tête, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour la suite en regardant ma propre situation mdrr', cette fic' est une histoire vraie j'avais oublié de le préciser dans les anciens chapitres -'. Je remercie toutes mes lectrices, ça me motive vous pouvez pas savoir ! Bon, assez de blabla, place à l'histoire.

-Oh, mon papa d'amour que j'aime, franchement, tu sais que tu l'as super bien placée cette armoire, elle donne un coup de neuf à la place où elle est non mais je t'assure..._J'entendis alors Emmett criais en haut._

-FAUX-CUL !

-EMMETT, TA GUEULE !

-TOI TA GUEULE, T'AS QU'A PAS FAIRE TA LECHE-BOTTE !

-MAIS PUTAIN FERME LA !

-HE BA NON ! NANANINANERE !

-MAIS QU'EST GAMIN TU ES !

-HE TRES TRES FIERE ! T'ES QU'UNE GAMINE !

-ET TOI UN PORC ! QUI PENSE QU'A BOUFFER !

-MAINTENANT, VOUS FERMEZ VOS GUEULES TOUS LES DEUX ! BELLA DANS TA CHAMBRE JE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ET EMMETT T'ES PUNI DE XBOX PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ! _hurla mon père._ Edward, désolé mon grand mais il va falloir que tu partes...

-Mais papa... _commença Emmett, dont les yeux me rappelèrent vaguement ceux du chat Potté dans Shreck._

-Emmett, pas de discussion ! Tu vas au lit, et sans manger_._

-D'accord...,_ chuchota-t-il._

-Dans ton cul Em...

-Bella, c'est la même chose pour toi, jeune fille !

-Mais Papa, c'est Em' qui a commencé ! Et puis de toutes façons, tu m'aimes non ?

-Les enfants ! Ecoutez-moi bien votre mère et moi on n'en peut plus de vos comportements de gamins, vous avez tous deux 19 et 18 ans maintenant, on a l'impression de voir des gamins de 6 ans.

-Pardon Papa,_ commença Emmett tellement doucement que je ne crus pas entendre,_ c'est bon je me suis excusé on peut aller manger ?

Alala, Emmett et la bouffe, une graaandee histoire d'amour, c'est comme Jessie avec le Shopping : impossible de la retenir. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons, il ne croyait quand même pas, après la crise qu'il venait de piquer, qu'il aurait le droit de manger ? Et bah si apparament.

-Emmett je t'ai dis non. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voire jusqu'à demain matin et donnez-moi vos portables vous êtes punis jusqu'"à ce que vos comportements resteront les mêmes.

Nous partîmes donc nous couché mais je ne faisais que tourné en rond dans mon lit mais Morphé m'accuiellit quand même dans ces bras au bout d'un certain temps.

-Bella je t'aime plus que tout, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu mon coeur n'a cesser de galpoer dans ma poitrine à chaques instants où je pensais à toi, tu est toujours là dans mes pensées, dans mon coeur, mon âme et mon corps, je te désire, toi,ta bouche, te seins, ton jolie petit fessier qui me fait tant d'effet, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Tu es ma drogue, ma raison de vivre si je pus dire. Tu es essenteil à mon entourage juste...Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan._ Me chuchota une voix près de __l'oreille, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me donnait d'agréables frissons, il commença à embrasser la peau juste en dessous de mon lobe el la mordillant légérement je ne comprennais pas comment une aussi simple caresse pouvais me rendre si mouillé mais je ne fis pas réellement attention car il commença à descendre de plus en plus vers mon coup,une partie de mon corps que j'adorais , il y laissa une miriades de baisers mouillé mais en resta là peur de me brusquer, ses mains elles par contre ne restaient pas sages, elles caressaient chaques parties intimes de mon corps tremblant juste à son contact, je ne savais toujours pas qui était derrière moi mais il me faisait du bien alors je restais, je fermais les yeux pour me laissé totalement allé et mieux sentir ce qu'il me faisait, ses mains et ses longs doigts défirents délicatement ce qui me servais de nuisette et prirent mes seins, sa peau douce et chaude contre la mienne me donnèrent envie de plus mais je restais immobile de peur qu'il s'en aille, j'avais toujours les yeux fermé, et quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon mamelon je criais de plaisir tant j'avais étais impatiente qu'il fasse quelque chose de concret._

-Je vais te faire crier Isabella plus que tu ne le crois..._me sussura la voix._

_Je me retenais presque de le supplié si je n'avais pas eu ma fierté, il m'allonga sur le lit, embrassant mon ventre, léchas mon nombril pour descendre vers ma forêt vierge et source de plaisir, il lapa mon jus comme un chat lapant du lait, je n'en pouvais plus, ses doigts magiques me pénétrèrent d'un coup._

-Hummm...OuI !

_Il pompa en moi tel un archané déculpant mon plaisir mais n'oubliant pas mon petit paquet de nerf je ne pus retenir ma jouissance plus longtemps. J'ouvris enfin les yeux et la personne ayant encore la tête entre mes jambes me regardait avec un grand sourire alors qu'il me donna envie de gerbé...EDWARD CULLEN !_

-AAAHH !

J'étais toute en sueure et mouillé mais me précipitais quand même dans la chambre de mon frère.

-Emmett...

-...

-Emmett !

-...

-EMMETT !

-Hein ? Heu Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Et tite soeur qu'est-ce qui y a ? T'est toute pâle ma chérie ! _S'inquiéta-t-il._

-Em' peux dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ? J'ai fait un cauchemar..._commençais-je à pleuré._

-Oui bien sûr viens là tite soeur...Alors c'était quoi ce cauchemar qui arrive à te faire pleuré de la sorte ?

-J'ai cauchemardé que ton meilleur ami me faisait un cunni !

La réaction de Emmett ne se fit pas attendre.

-Mais Bella ! C'est dégueulasse que tu viennes dans mon lit en me disant ton rêve mais sa va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? Je viens juste de me réveillé merde !...Mais bon la pluparts des filles voudraient avoir un cunni de Edward même en rêve et toi appelles sa un cauchemar ?

-Bah Oui...Je peux toujours dormir avec toi s'il te plaît sa fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas eu mon grand frère pour moi toute seule...

-Oui bien sûr ! Allé viens là crevette.

Je m'endormis dans ses bras et ne fit plus de cauchemar de la sorte enfin cauchemar cauchemar... c'est vite dis.

-Bella ma puce debout...

-...

-Bella réveille toi ma chérie.

-...

-Bells je sais que tu dors pas.

-...

-BELLA !

-Hein, Quoi ? Les allemands nous attanquents ? Les martiens nou sont envahis ? Houston vous me recevez ?_ Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais dans le lit d'Emmett et tout me revient mon rêve pardon cauchemar avec Edward, moi pleurant allant voir mon frère, moi dans les bras de mon frère, mon frère me réconfortant... Je vis maintenant que Emmett était au dessus de moi et me regardait avec un petit sourire, malgré qu'il soit mon frère je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouvé très beau. _Tu c'est que t'es vachement beau ?

-Oui je sais,_ rigola-t-il en bombant le torse. _Bon ma puce c'est pas que je veuille gâché ce moment mais faudrait qu'on y aille.

-D'accord...

Je m'extirpais du lit et allais à la douche cette dernière me fis extrêment du bien, lavé, habillé et maquillé je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné quand j'entendis la voix de l'autre con .

-Bella est-là ? _Il voulait savoir comment j'allais waouh ! Il a bu ou fumé quoi ? En tou scas sa devait être extrêment fort !_

-Oui pourquoi ?_demanda mon frère méfiant._

-Non comme sa t'inquiète. Alors on se vois toujours cet aprèm pour l'entraînement ?

-Bah comme d'hab' non ?

-Oui, oui...

D'un seul coup la sonnette retentit, je me levais et alla ouvrir.

-Hé Jake ! Sa va ?_ Je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, mais vu que c'était mon meilleur ami bah je le laissais entrer mais il fit tout autre._

Au lieu de répondre il m'embrassa.

S'il vous plaît des reviews, sa me donnent envie de continuer à fond bon je vous laisse et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde :D !

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu autant de voir qu'autant de lectrices avait apprécié mon moment délires. Bref je remercie tous celles qui me suivent et celles qui me suivront peut-être et je vous remercie aussi de votre soutient.  
>Je suis sincèrement désoler de ne pas avoir publié plutôt mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels donc je m'excuse et m'excuse encore.<br>Bon j'arrête de vous embêtez je crois que vous avez déjà assez attendu comme sa.  
>Note : Tous les personnages sont à S.M je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Et je remercie par-dessus tout ma Bêta… Applaudissons là ! LORNA06 ! Mdr<br>Bon assez bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.

Chapitre 4 : Mr. Jalousie ou Mme. Je m'enfoutisme ?

« -Coucou ma Bella ! » s'écria Jacob en me serrant dans ses bras. « - Si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué ma puce d'amour que j'aime… ! »  
>« -Euh…Ouais toi aussi Jack…Mais est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi mon gros nounours de meilleur ami m'a embrasser sans être impolie bien-sûr. » <p>

Ce goinfre c'était déjà jeté sur le frigo et commençais à manger tous ce qui lui tombais sur la main. Je m'approchais tout doucement de lui et la clac derrière la tête parti toute seule. 

« -AIE ! Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi meuf ? » Me demanda Jack les yeux grand ouvert comme si je lui avais dis que le Président des Etats-Unis et moi allions nous marier…Bon complètement hors-sujet. « Ca fait trop mal… » 

« -Bonjour Jacob. Tu vas bien ? Oui t'inquiète moi aussi très bien merci de demander c'est très gentil de ta part. Oh tu cherche le frigo ? Il est au même endroit que d'habitude et il attend plus que toi pour être dévaliser mais je t'en pris entre ! » Dis-je très mais alors très ironiquement. 

« -Oh merci Bell's t'es vraiment la meilleure des meilleure amie. »

Et il continua de bouffer ce gros porc.  
>Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Il rentre chez moi comme sa tranquille (pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude), et il ne dit même pas bonjour n'y a moi n'y a mon frère bon y avait Edward aussi mais lui on s'en fout… Hein ? …Non ? Bon bah tant pis ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? <p>

« -JACOB BLACK ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ENLEVER TA PUTAIN DE TETE DE MES PLACARDS ET DE MON FRIGO, TU VAS ENLEVER TES CHAUSSURES PLEINE DE BOU ET NOUS DIRE TOUS BONJOUR ET M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI T'ES-LA ! »

Non, je n'étais pas encore énervé mais je sentais que sa commençais doucement à monter. (N/A : A… moi je croyais qu'elle était déjà énervé voir même furax mais je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition du verbe et du mot énerver.)  
>Jack me regarda penaud, retourna sous le perron, enleva ses chaussures et revint vers moi la tête basse. Edward et Emmett qui ne m'avait jamais vu une fois comme ça…<p>

Enfin si Emmett m'avait déjà vu comme sa une fois et sa avait été la dernière. 

Flash Back. 

C'était le jour de mon anniversaire lors de mes 12 ans et mes parents voulaient me faire plaisir en faisant une grande fête en mon honneur si on peut dire. Nous avions tous très bien rigolé et très bien mangé avec tous es ami(e)s vu que mes parents avaient pris la seule salle des fêtes de Forks, au moment d'apporter les cadeaux, Emmett avait tout arrêté pour qu'on raconte la vie fascinante de Isabella Swan, il avait donc installé le vidéoprojecteur et cet imbécile avait pris la mauvaise cassette, celle où l'on me voyait entrain de courir dans un centre équestre, le jour aussi de mon anniversaire de mes 6 ans.

J'adorais les chevaux plus que tout au monde j'étais toujours entrain de courir dans le centre pour tous les voir, quand je me stoppais d'un coup et regardais la caméra avec un grand sourire. On entendit très distinctement mon père :

« -Alors ma puce ? Tu as quel âge aujourd'hui ? » 

Je le regardais avec ma petite bouille et un grand sourire. 

« -J'ai 6 ans aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je déteste mon prénom c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai un grand frère complètement zinzin, des un papa merveilleux et une maman merveilleuse et je ais monter aujourd'hui sur un cheval pour ma première leçon !... » 

On entendait mon père et mon frère doucement rigoler a l'entente de mon prénom mais ma mère elle gronda derrière doucement. 

«-Bella… »  
>« -Mais Maman c'est vrai il trop vieillot comme prénom, on dirait que sa date de création à été signalé quand Grand-Huguette était pas encore née alors qu'elle est très très vielle ! » Affirmais-je du haut de mes 1m 2O ,5. <p>

Je recommençais à courir vers les chevaux, jusqu'à ce que je me prenne un caillou et tomba dans une grosse boule de crottin la tête la première. Depuis ce jour je n'ai plus jamais voulu monter, voir ou entendre parler de chevaux. 

Cette même scène repassait très bien sur la « Télé », je regardais avec horreur Emmett et je me disais très clairement que sa mort allé être lent et mortellement douloureuse. J'arrachais la cassette du vidéoprojecteur et me retourna vers mon crétin de frère qui était rouge de honte et moi aussi si ce n'est plus. 

« -EMMETT SWAN ! TU ES UN TRIPLE IMBECIL ! ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE, TU AS INTERET DE COURIR SINON MEME UN ENORME GRIZZLY NE POURRAIT PAS TE FAIRE AUTANT DE DEGATS QUE MOI SUR TON PAUVRE ET MINUSCULE CORPS DE TAPETTE ! » 

Evidement comme cet abruti ne m'avait pas cru je me mis à courir derrière lui et lui arraché ses vêtements et lui griffais chaque endroits que je pouvais. 

« -Bella mais arrête ! Je m'excuse d'accord ? Je l'ai pas fais exprès ! » 

Je l'avais poursuivit jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me supporte plus. Sa avait été le pire de mes anniversaires, tous le monde s'était moquer de moi pendant des jours mais je m'en fichais car j'avais flanqué une de ces frousse à Emmett que pendant une semaine il avait été mon serviteur et je lui en avais fait baver bah oui à l'époque de douze ans j'étais encore une princesse vielle certes mais une princesse quand même. 

FIN FLASH BACK.

Emmett aussi a dû avoir se souvenir de cet épisode assez douloureux car il s'approcha doucement de Jacob. 

« -Mon gars je pense que tu devrais t'excuser très mais alors très rapidement et même te mettre à genoux si il faut. C'est pas une menace c'est un conseil mais si tu le fais pas… malgré que tu me tapes sur les nerfs plusieurs fois par jour et que tu vide mon frigo tout le temps, j'ai été ravi de te connaître. » 

D'un seul coup je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jacob qui s'excusait de son attitude, qu'il m'aimait trop pour me faire du mal, qu'il était mon serviteur. Il déposa mille et un baiser sur mon visage, mes larmes, me chuchota des je t'aime à tout bout de champs. On n'aurait pût croire en nous voyant qu'on n'était beaucoup pus que de simples amis mais toutes nos premières fois nous les avions faits ensembles tant sur le plan physique mais niveau conneries aussi. 

Je voyais Edward le visage rouge de colère et je lui souris très grandement. Je regardais alors Jacob, lui déposa un rapide baiser et dernier sur les lèvres et me laissèrent allé dans ses yeux si profond cherchant au tréfonds de son âme. 

Je perçu alors le chuchotement indigné d'Emmett.

« -C'est pas juste ! La dernière fois qu'elle a gueulé comme sa je me suis retrouvé être son esclave pendant une semaine ! Lui il s'en sort avec des excuses bidons et tous le reste. Bella c'est vraiment pas juste ! » 

Edward grogna doucement à son tour, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais son attitude me plaisait comme si il était jaloux que je sois dans les bras d'un autre. J'étais toujours entrain de fixé les yeux de Jack quand Cullen nous interrompis. 

« -Bon Bella je ne veux pas casser ton truc mais là faut qu'on y aille alors arrête de maté ce clébard et va poser ton cul dans MA voiture tout de suite ! » 

« -Oh, Monsieur Edward-je-me-mêle-de-mon-cul-Cullen je mate qui je veux. A moins que tu veux que sa soit toi que je mate malgré qui est presque rien à maté a vrai dire… Et si j'ais pas envie de monter dans ta voiture, et monter dans la voiture de Jack je fais ce que je veux. » Lui dis-je en colère. 

« -Non je ne veux pas que tu me mate sinon sa me ferra une groupie de plus, et je n'aurais plus personne à emmerder. » 

« -Cullen… T'es désespérant tu s'es t pas aussi bien foutu que sa… (N/A : OH LA MITO !), je préfère de loin Jacob lui au moins à quelque chose dans le pantalon. » 

« -Tu veux vraiment voir Swan si je n'ai rien dans le pantalon ? Tu pourrais être surprise. Et pour te dire je ne suis pas désespérant ! Je suis passionnant et passionné. » 

Il s'avança doucement vers moi, à pas de loup si on peut dire et quand je trouvais qu'il était beaucoup trop près alors qu'il me chuchotait a l'oreille des merdes je balançais mon genoux entre ses jambes.

Cullen était tordu par terre retenant ses larmes, pendant que Emmett me regardait moitié choqué et moitié amusé, pendant que Jack était mort de rire en se roulant par terre en se tenant les côtes, on comprenait à peine se qu'il disait.

« -Hahaha…Ed-..hahaha…ard… Hahaha…Bella…Tapette…Mdr… Oh Merde Hahaha, J'en peux plus !Hahahahaha ! »

Je le regardais en souriant mais mon attention se reporta sur Edward. Je me penchais doucement vers ce dernier et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« -Cullen, regarde d'abord à qui tu as à faire…Je te jure c'est simple comme bonjour…Mais j'avais oublié que même bonjour c'était dur à dire chez toi. »

Je me relevais d'un coup, et parti en direction de la voiture de Jacob et direction pour le Lycée la bonne humeur au visage.

Re-Bonjour ^_^

Alors comment vous avez trouvez ? Bien ou nul laissez un commentaire ! Mdrr A bientôt pour notre Prochaine aventuuuure !

Mar06Bella


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! ^^

Enfin de retour parmi vous et je vous délivre un nouveau chapitre d' « Un nouvel arrivant », j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera beaucoup rire comme les anciens et vous donnera aussi l'envie de continuer à me lire !

Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses du plus profond de mon cœur.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Grande S .M à par quelques uns qui sont de mon imagination : D

Bref trêve de blabla place au chapitre !

Chapitre 5 : Moi ? Bourré ? Nope… juste un peu !

Pov Bella :

Aïe !

Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ? Les Mammouths sont de retour parmi nous où quoi ?... Bon si on considère que dans ma tête il y a des Mammouths alors oui ils sont de retour et en forme soi-disant en passant.

J'avais un tel mal de tête qu'on on n'aurait dis que mon cerveau était entrain rebellé à cause de la boîte de nuit et les verres d'alcool d'hier. C'était comme s'il essayait de franchir le barrage de ma boîte crânienne. Qu'est-ce que sa fait mal Putain !

J'ouvris tout doucement les yeux mais les refermèrent si tôt, la lumière m'avais agressé tellement les pupilles que je dus au moins encore attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de refaire une tentative qui ça verra juste.

Une fois c'est dernier ouvert je me posais La Question. Où suis-je ? Je regardais un peu partout mais ne remarquais rien de ma chambre et là, la constatation me frappa comme un camion ! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans la chambre d'un mec ? Facile à savoir quand on voit des posters de femmes à moitié à poils, la chambre en plein bordel et tous plein de caleçons qui traîne on sait directe qu'on n'est pas dans sa chambre à moins que l'on se soit transformer en mec perso je ne vois pas comment... Bref je soulevais le drap en vis qu'en plus de ne pas être dans ma chambre mais dans le lit d'un mec, j'étais nue…Mais j'avais foutue quoi moi hier ? Bon s'était assez facile à deviner quand même mais la seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est qu'on n'était tous allé à la boîte de Seattle la plus branché pour faire la fête parce que l'équipe de mon frère avait gagné leur mach et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir aller en demi-finale. Je me sentais encore grave nauséeuse mais je trouvais quand même la force de sortir de ma torpeur.

Plus je me réveillais, plus je mettais toutes mes forces pour me rappeler la soirée d'hier soir, mais mon cerveau lui ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée car il se rebella encore plus si c'était possible. Enfin mes capacités neuronales, (je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais je m'en fous totalement) de retour et mon corps qui commençait tout doucement à ce remettre j'essayais de me relever mais un bras m'en empêcha et me serra plus fort la taille, je remarquais aussi que le mec en question était à moitié affalé sur moi pour mon plus grand malheur.

Ah… je ne l'avais pas senti lui, mais maintenant OUI ! Putain l'haleine de chiotte ! Il ne connaît pas le tout nouveau système hyper à la mode ? Je crois, je ne suis pas sûr, que sa s'appelle brossage des dents, composait de : Dentifrice, brosse à dent et un verre d'eau ? Oui c'est sa… Bah non il ne doit pas connaître le pauvre mais je jure que même si je ne sais pas qui sais mais pour Noël sa sera son cadeau ! Mon Dieu faites qu'il en fasse bonne usage parce que c'est vrai, même un rat crevé aurait une meilleure odeur que lui. En prenant mon courage à demain je me retournais le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller le mec à côté de moi et avec qui j'avais dû sûrement passé le reste de ma nuit à vrai dire et ce que je vis me donna encore plus la gerbe si c'était possible !

Comment ça ce fait que je sois dans la chambre puante et bordélique avec un chacalito à l'haleine outrageusement gerbale de MIKE NEWTON ?

D'un sel coup tous les souvenirs de la veille me revirent en pleine face.

FlashBack :

Avec Jack on n'était enfin arrivé au Lycée après que j'ais brisée les bijoux de famille à Machin-Cullen. J'avais un peu de remords voire même beaucoup parce que les soi-disant cochonneries était du genre plus tôt gentil comme : « Tu es magnifique, j'ai envie de toi, je veux toujours te voir sourire, etc.… » Mais c'était tellement inhabituel que mon genoux était parti tout seul enfin pas si tout seul quand même…

Bref, j'avais vraiment passé une journée de merde, les profs qui nous ont coltiné des tas de devoirs, la bouffe de la cafétéria qui comme toujours était dégueulasse à souhait, la seule parti où j'ai aimé sa été en sport car je me retrouvais avec mes deux meilleures amies Rosalie et Alice, dite : Mon Asperge (Rosalie) et Mon caoutchouc( Alice), on était parti sur un délire comme sa en plein cour de sport et on s'était fait viré parce que d'après ce connard de prof on ne se concentrai pas assez.

Normal avec Rosalie on s'était toute les deux jetés sur le ballon de basket et nous avions finir parterre moi tenant le ballon sur mon ventre pendant que Mon Asperge essayait de me l'arracher en criant que c'était elle qui l'avait vue en première alors comme quoi c'était elle qui devait l'avoir et on s'était chamailler à cause de sa.

« -Bella passe moi ce putain de ballon je l'ai vu en première et en plus c'est à moi que Tyl' l'as passé donc raboule avec que je me transforme en Hulk tout puissant ! » criait Rose en étant morte de rire.

« -Cherche pas sexy girl je te le passerais pas ! Celui qui a c'est celui qui ais… Euh… » Rose me regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur et les yeux plissé. « La je te l'accorde Rose sa veut rien dire du tout ! »

Malgré sa couleur de cheveux blonde au naturel (enfin je crois) Rose était super intelligente pire que moi-même… Et j'en étais dégoûté.

Alice cette folle nous avez alors pris en vidéo et promis de la mettre sur Facebook parce qu'elle était trop hilarantes. Le prof ne pouvant plus supporté nous virâmes dans le bureau du principal, alors toujours en rigolant on n'était sorti direction le bureau du proviseur. Mon caoutchouc nous avait promis qu'elle confectionnerait elle-même nos t-shirts et on repartait toutes les trois dans un fou rire pas possible avec un proviseur dont les yeux était devenu aussi rond comme des pastèques, il était choquais qu'on puisse se foutre de lui alors qu'il était juste devant nous.

Une fois l'engueulade terminé nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers les estrades où toutes les groupies (et même parfois certains mecs) étaient là entrain de baver sur les joueurs qui s'entraînaient pour le grand mach de ce soir.

« -Mama si j'en vois une s'approcher ne serait-ce qu'une fois d'Emmett je l'égorge, la brûle, l torture et lui arrache ses implants de merdes ! » s'écria Rose.

Dans ces moments là vaut mieux pas la cherché sinon vous pouvez mais lors là très très vite le regretter !

Pendant ce temps là, le match contre l'équipe adverse venaient juste de débuter et entant que chef des Cheerlearders je devais aller embrasser le gagnant enfin le capitaine de l'équipe qui n'était autre que Edward bien-sûr !

Je m'approchais alors tout doucement de lui, ce dernier avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et me regardait comme si il allait me manger. Je me senti pris d'une sensation étrange quand enfin ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes… J'avais AIMÉ SA ! Chose impossible parce que je détestais Cullen au point de le castré mais à ce que je voyais sa ne m'avais pas empêché d'adorer ce baiser quoique il me met et me mettra toujours sur les nerfs cet imbécile car il avait souri victorieux que j'ai pus apprécier un t'en soi peu notre chaste baiser.

« -Ne te sens pas trop fière Cullen, c'était juste parce que c'est la tradition qui l'oblige, j'aurais préférer encore te broyer les burnes ! » Lui crachais-je.

« -T'inquiète Swanny ce n'est pas demain la veille où moi et mon corps de dieux poserons mes mains sur toi, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper une maladie ! » ricana-t-il.

« -Ouais c'est sûr tu pourrais attrapais la maladie d'amour et ne plus vouloir me lâcher tellement que tu serais fou d'amour pour moi. »

« -Si tu savais… » Répondit-il enfin je crois vu que sa n'avait était qu'un murmure et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu mais sa m'était égale.

On avait enfin réussi à atteindre la boîte de nuit et nous nous étions éclater comme des sauvages jusqu'à ce que Edward pète un câble on ne sait pas pourquoi et qu'il s'était barrer en courant, sa avait totalement pourri l'ambiance et je pense que jai voulu me consoler dans l'alcool donc voilà où on n'en ai aujourd'hui.

Fin Falshback.

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez moi personnellement je trouve que ce chapitre est pourri enfin j'ai as eu trop l'inspiration alors voilà… Bref reviewer moi pour savoir svp.


End file.
